


Sock Slides

by caprelloidea



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Socks, lol there's a tag for socks, this is a very silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprelloidea/pseuds/caprelloidea
Summary: Wyatt waxed the floors.  What else were they supposed to do?





	Sock Slides

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly, silly fic, set in some nebulous future where they’re still in the bunker, but Rufus is alive again, and Jessica is back, and Lucy is in Flynn’s bed every night and everyone is used to it. Enjoy!

Garcia Flynn could hear  _ merriment _ just outside the door.

Not that he was opposed to merriment, in general.  But it was currently disturbing the blissful haze he’d been enjoying up until about two and half minutes ago.

“I’m going to kill everyone in that hallway,” he said, and turned his face into his pillow.  Lucy’s hand stilled on his naked back.

“You sure are cute when you’re homicidal,” she said.

He grunted, and wriggled unhappily until her hand kept going, wandering around his back, up into his hair from time to time.  Lucy was a miraculous bedfellow - in more ways than one - but she couldn’t cure insomnia. Some mornings, she’d wake early, frown at the red in his eyes, and insist that he roll over on his stomach.  Sometimes her featherlight touches led to sleep, sometimes to sex, sometimes to a restful haze, the latter of which was sure to lead to one of the former.

At least, until he heard the rest of the team running up and down the hallway, giggling like a bunch of idiots.

“Just ignore them,” she said.

“Or,” Flynn said, rolling over on his back.  He paused to smile at her, and the way half of her hair was on the wrong side of her head.  He reached up, and pushed it away from her eyes, which glistened beautifully, as per usual. “We could have loud, obnoxious sex, and shame them into returning to their rooms.”

He startled when Lucy flopped on her back.

“Alright, go for it.”

Flynn leaned over her, on his elbow.  She smiled up at him, crookedly.

“You’re joking,” he said.

“Honestly?  Only, like, twenty percent joking.”

He laughed, and leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth.  Just then, a resounding  _ thud _ vibrated through the floors, followed by an indistinct, “Ow”.  Instantly, Flynn could feel himself leap from amorous to murderous.  His jaw locked, and he leapt out of bed.

“Okay,” Lucy said.  “But don’t  _ really _ kill anyone.”

Flynn grabbed a shirt from the chair, and yanked it over his head.  Lucy followed, still wearing all sorts of layers. When he pushed open the door, and looked down the hall, he spotted the kitchen table, overturned, Rufus laying amongst the wreckage, grinning foolishly.  When he spotted Flynn, his smile faded.

“Uh oh,” he said.  

Lucy appeared, poking her head underneath Flynn’s arm.

“It’s Mom and Dad,” Jiya said.

Lucy snorted.  “Please, if anyone’s Bunker Mom, it’s Denise.”

She walked out into the hall, then, and nearly fell on her ass.  Flynn grabbed her arms, and picked her up off the ground, holding her back to his chest.  He peered down over her shoulder.

He sniffed.  “Why are the floors so…”

“Shiny,” Lucy finished.

Wyatt appeared around the corner, then, Jessica beside him, both in their socks.  They shuffled slowly across the floor.

“I waxed the floors,” Wyatt said.

Lucy tilted her head, still in Flynn’s arms.  He wasn’t in a hurry to let her go.

“Why?” she said.

“I found concrete floor wax in the utility closet at the end of the hall.”  Wyatt didn’t seem to think any more elaboration was necessary.

“Slippery floors are fun?” Jessica offered.

“Not when you’re Lucy Preston,” Flynn said.

She looked at him over her shoulder, nose nearly touching his cheek.

“ _ Hey _ ,” she said, then turned back to Wyatt and Jessica.  “Really, though, I’ll die if I walk on this.”

“Okay,” Wyatt said.  “ _ Maybe _ I was a little drunk last night, and  _ maybe _ I used all seven buckets - ”

Jiya made a noise.  “Good  _ God _ , Wyatt.”

“ -  _ but _ , in drunk me’s defense, I think we could all use a little fun.  You know, given the last few...years, honestly.”

“He’s not wrong,” Rufus said.  “Yay, drunk Wyatt!”

“ _ Thank you _ , Rufus.”

Flynn walked out onto the floors.  Sockless as he typically was, it wasn’t very slippery.  He watched Rufus and Jiya straighten up the kitchen table, watched Wyatt and Jessica amble down the hall.

“So,” he said.  “You’re just going to, what...slide around on these floors all day?”

Rufus shrugged.  “Until Rittenhouse jumps, yep.”

“And you’re…”  Flynn trailed off when Lucy began to wriggle in his grasp.  She turned around in his arms, then scrabbled over his shoulder.  “...fine with breaking any and everything…” She accidentally smacked him in the face, hissed out a  _ sorry _ while she continued on with her quest to...get to his back?  “...that you run into…” He paused to cough when she grabbed onto his throat.  When she let go, he huffed. “ -  _ Lucy _ .”

“ _ Sorry _ , sorry,” she repeated.

Flynn made a valiant effort to appear put out, but despite himself, he smiled.  He laughed when she kicked the back of his legs, hiking herself up so she could hold herself up on his shoulders.  He reached back, hooked his arms under her legs.

“Flynn giggles,” Rufus said.  “Isn’t  _ that _ vaguely terrifying.”

Jiya laughed.  “Whatever, it’s cute.”

For a while, Flynn - with Lucy perched on his back - watched them slide back and forth.  He had to admit, they looked more carefree than he’d ever seen. Maybe Wyatt was on to something.

“Hey,” Lucy said, tapping her fingers on his chest.  “You should go put on some socks.”

He sighed.  “Maybe.”

“Why maybe?”

He sighed.  “My daughter used to do this.”

Lucy stilled for a moment, and then threaded her fingers through his hair.  She hugged him a little harder.

“Did you do it too?” she said.

Flynn licked his lips, and peered at Lucy over his shoulder.  She rested her forehead against the side of his face, her warm breath on his cheek.

“Of course,” he said, quietly.  “What kind of father do you think I was?”

“A good one,” she answered.  “You  _ are _ a good one.”

In lieu of feeling all sorts of things about  _ that _ in public, he began to walk back towards the hall, Rufus and Jiya at one end, clearly ready to make some reckless decisions.  They began to slide towards Flynn.

“Excuse us,” Lucy said.

“Get the hell out of the way,” Flynn said.

Jiya laughed.  “Good cop, bad cop.”

Rufus grinned.  “Is ‘get the hell out of the way’ Flynn for ‘if you make me drop Lucy, I’ll murder you in your sleep’?”

Flynn grunted.  “Like I’d wait until you were asleep.”

“Okay.”  Lucy pushed at his shoulder.  “ _ Socks _ .”

Flynn obeyed, and a few minutes later, he was standing in the hallway, holding Lucy up beneath her arms.

“Go on,” he said.

He let go.  One of her feet crept forward, slowly, and then -

“I don’t understand how or why you just fell,” he said.

“I  _ told _ you.”  She took a hold of his leg, and painstakingly climbed to her feet, fingers grasping into his shin, his thigh, his belly.  He only watched. “That I’d die if I walked on this.”

“Ridiculous.  You’re going to die just to prove that you were right.”

She laughed.  He smiled. It was a reflex.

“Just go,” she said, letting him go and waving him off.  “ _ Slide _ .”

This was ridiculous too.  But, Flynn figured, it was better than  _ dangerous _ or  _ heartbreaking _ , their usual modes.  So, he picked Lucy up and ran down the hallway.  She shouted in his ear, and dug her fingers into his neck.  When he inevitably fell - God _ damn _ the floors were slippery - he made sure it was on his back.

“I just watched Garcia Flynn sock slide,” Jessica said.  Absently, she rubbed at her ever-so-slightly protruding belly.  “This is a wild place.”

Flynn rolled to his feet, made slightly more difficult by the human being clinging to his front.  He sat her on the kitchen table.

“I should be more aggravated by all of this man-handling,” Lucy grumbled, though she didn’t appear at all upset.  She adjusted her sweater -  _ Flynn’s _ sweater, really - and looked up at him from beneath her lashes.  “Let’s go again.”

They had to have been doing it for  _ hours _ before Denise finally walked in.  At some point, Connor had woken up, and pretended to be mad about it before he put on one of his Robert Johnson records - 

“That’s  _ me _ , that’s my voice.”

“We love you, but we  _ know _ , for God’s sake.”

\- and joined in.  Like Wyatt and Jessica, he was less of a slider, and more of a shuffler, just kind of going from place to place like he was on an air hockey table.

That was how Denise found them, having all mostly settled from leaping like maniacs to walking on air, music blasting.  Some of the furniture was still knocked over, but any and all sharp, broken things had been cleaned up. Still -

“It’s like I say goodbye to my children in the morning,” she said.  “And come to work to mind a different set of children.”

She didn’t seem mad, really.  She shuffled over to the couch, where Lucy was mostly in Flynn’s lap, one foot down on the floor, absently sliding back and forth.

“My kids used to do this,” Denise said.  “Still do, sometimes.”

Lucy smiled.  “And you?”

Denise made a face.  “And me, too. What kind of a mother do you think I am?”

Flynn laughed through his nose, and looked at Lucy.  This whole thing, it was silly, a little heartbreaking, but...deserved.  They  _ deserved _ some fun.  Lucy, maybe, most of all, although he had to admit, he was enormously biased.  Jessica, with all of the sea changes in her life. Rufus, back from the dead, and Jiya, having lived for years in the past.  Connor, who’d similarly lost quite a lot. And Wyatt, he admitted, who was always on his second to last nerve, but  _ also _ always at his back, despite everything.  

Flynn felt an irritating fondness for them all doubling over in his chest.

“A good one,” he answered.

Denise patted his shoulder.  Lucy laid her head on his chest.  Flynn knew it was temporary, but for now, at least, he was happy.


End file.
